


I’m.. with you?

by redhoneyplease



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Black Mirror
Genre: This is something stupid I did, i hope y’all like, sorry not the best thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoneyplease/pseuds/redhoneyplease
Summary: Featuring Haynes and the girl I created for her, Delilah.How they met.





	I’m.. with you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is god awful but I wanted to write something for them xoxo I hope y’all like it!

The cool air breathes tension into my lungs; accompanying the sore sight of a rigid ocean that narrowly missed spraying me with seawater droplets when the waves make impact with the sand.  
The evening sky loomed over me, watching with large eyes that blinked every once in a while.  
The unsettled air only grew as the beach became unsafe, the sand parting underneath their feet. I turn my head to glance at the pair; a woman, and presumably her boyfrie-  
“You, you.. DISGUST me.. leave! get out you- **you** pig!”  
“If you think that insult is going to leave me shaken you are wildly incorrect!”  
“Fuck off!”  
They awkwardly stumble as they walk; wrapped up in sandy towels that appear to itch at the skin.  
The man she’s with _tries_ to yell something back before doing what sounds like storming off.  
“You! Girl, girl with black hair!”  
The woman calls; carefully watching her steps towards me, her grip on the towel around her tightening as she walks.  
I immediately spin around to face her, half-aware that i’m being spoken to.  
“M-me..?”  
My voice smoothes into a laugh, a grin lighting up my lips.  
“Yes, you.”  
The sudden change in her attitude sparks a strange discomfort in my heart; and I feels the pulse in my veins heighten with every passing moment of this peculiar evening. As much as my curiosity never fails to trail off into worrying places, the warm yet familiar feeling this woman gives off has me entranced.  
As the woman reaches me, the hair she has let down out of its ponytail runs wild. As though it was a pack of wild horses, free.  
Free.  
“Delia,”  
She sticks her tongue out in concentration as she removes a hand from the grip on her towel, handing it out to greet me properly.  
“P-Patricia...”  
I trail off, accepting the greeting and subsequently shaking her hand.  
“Patricia is a lovely name, a lovely name for a lovely woman.”  
Her face glows; unlike mine. But the clear implication of flirting drives me deeper into discomfort, yet, it’s nicely attractive to have someone do that.  
Hm.  
“Thanks... I guess, Delia is... _nice_ too,”  
“–Delia is just what my friends call me, but truthfully, I prefer Delilah.”  
She blurts out, moving her head away to chuckle to herself at the honesty she’s displaying.  
“Alright, well.. Delilah is nice too.”  
I am tempted to ask about the Delia nickname, but I figure that for some reason, I shouldn’t.  
“You at Uni? Or something?”  
Delilah interrogates, clearly trying to stifle conversation.  
“Yeah.. I’m trying to become a psychiatrist, still a long way to go, though.”  
“Oh, psychiatry? Won’t you end up like.. I don’t know, fixing people?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!! <3 if you liked it, please consider giving a quick kudos.


End file.
